


The Mochi Program

by DaniShine178



Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitter Hui, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver Chuu, Caregiver Dino, Caregiver Jae, Caregiver Jamie, Caregiver Jeongin, Caregiver Jinho, Caregiver Jisung, Caregiver Junhui, Caregiver Mingyu, Caregiver Seungkwan, Caregiver Vernon, Caregiver Yuqi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Flip Hyunggu, Flip Jae, Fluff, Instead of switch it's flip, Jeonghan has pigtails!!!, Jimin and Bang Chan are called Jamie and Chris, Kitten Minho, Light Angst, Little Bang Chan, Little Jae, Little Jeonghan, Little Jihoon, Little Joshua, Little Seungcheol, Little Soonyoung, Little Space, Little Wonwoo, Little Yanan, Little Young K, Littles Are Known, M/M, Neurodivergent Bang Chan, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Other, Pacifiers, Pet Names, Petre (pet regression), Plushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Y'all will see it soon, babyspace, caregiver felix, like the lightest of angst, little hyunjin, little wooseok, littlespace, neurodivergent character, no beta we die like men, pull ups, puppy seungmin, sooo...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: The Mochi Program was established to help littles all across the globe have a safe haven when they don't have a caregiver, as well as provide future teachers and doctors with the opportunity to become accustomed to working with littles. The Mochi Program can also be used to help caregivers and littles connect, allowing countless caregivers and littles to find their perfect match.From freshmen to grad students, the Mochi Program is known across campus as the building where caregivers, littles, and even pets and neutrals can go to get care or education. Join us as we take a look into the day-to-day lives of just a cross-section of the Mochi Programs participants. Featuring several K-pop boy and girl groups, as well as solo artists! So come on in and relax at the Mochi Program!RATED FOR SWEARING AND CONTENT THAT MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Wooseok/Yan An, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jimin (15&), Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Song Yuqi, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Jimin (15&)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 129





	1. All Work Isn't Good (SVT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryMochi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMochi17/gifts).



> I have to give massive, massive credit to BlackPhoenix7 for coming up with this amazing, fluff-filled concept of the Mochi Program! It is such a sweet idea, and I love it!!! I hope all of y'all enjoy this slice of fluffiness pie, which I believe tastes like strawberries and whipped cream, and enjoy lol!

Jeonghan and Joshua both let out relieved sighs as they finally arrived at the music building on their campus. They had to pick up Jihoon and Seungcheol after two days of overworking, again. They hated how this was such a common occurrence with their two friends. Joshua and Jeonghan would wholeheartedly admit that they didn’t have the best coping mechanisms to avoid slipping, but at least theirs never involved neglecting their health. Jeonghan knocked on the door to the duo’s studio, waiting for some sort of response. When he heard nothing, he went to open the door. However, it was locked.

“Jihoon, Seungcheol, open the door!” Jeonghan demanded.

“They locked the door again?” Joshua questioned.

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door. “Hyungs, go away; we’re fine!” Jihoon argued.

“You’ve been in here for at least two days now!” Jeonghan protested. “That’s the opposite of fine!” Tears welled up in the man’s eyes, but he couldn’t let them fall.

Joshua glared at the door, a pout forming on his face. “Cheolie, Hoonie, please open the door!” He sniffled. “Shua and Hannie need hyungies!”

“Shit, Jihoon, they’re little,” Seungcheol cursed.

Jeonghan pouted at the door. “Cheolie, don’ say no-no wo’ds!”

“Excuse me,” a handsome young man called out, getting the two littles’ attention. He was dressed incredibly casually, especially compared to the young man next to him dressed in business casual. “Is everything alright?”

Tears welled up in Jeonghan’s eyes. “Cheowie ‘n Hoonie wocked in the woom!”

The two young men exchanged concerned looks before turning their focus back to the littles before them. The man dressed more formally approached the two littles while the other swooped around them to take Jeonghan’s place at the door.

“Hyungs, it’s Vernon! Seungkwan is helping your friends! Can you please let me in?!” Vernon gave the door a stern look as if the littles behind it could see him.

“Are you mad?” Jihoon asked, sounding like he had slipped.

Seungkwan sighed. “We aren’t mad, babies. We’re just sad that you’re doing this again.”

“How ‘ou know Cheowie ‘n Hoonie?” Jeonghan interrupted.

Joshua clung onto his headspace brother. “’n who you?”

Seungkwan chuckled, giving the littles before him a kind smile. “I’m Seungkwan, and that’s Vernon. We’re both caregivers signed up with the Mochi program.” The littles stared at the man before them with wide eyes. All littles on campus were familiar with the program to some capacity. All littles on campus were given the contact information to the building for the program, which was designed as a haven for littles with no caregivers. It was also the best way for nursing and education majors to get familiarized with working with littles, as well as give caregivers a hub to meet littles and potentially find their right match.

Jeonghan sniffled. “’m Hannie. This Shua.”

Seungkwan nodded, continuing to calm down the littles. “It’s really nice to meet you both. We’ve actually met Cheolie and Hoonie before.”

A second later, the door to the studio swung open, and a guilty-looking Jihoon and Seungcheol stepped out of it.

Joshua spun around, a bright smile on his face. “Cheowie! Hoonie!” The little toddled over to Jihoon, who brought him into a hug. The (mentally) oldest of the littles pouted at the two caregivers.

“What’s with the pout, Hoonie?” Seungkwan inquired.

Jihoon snuggled the little in his arms. “Where’s Puppy?”

Vernon snickered. “He’s at the Mochi center, where you said you would be earlier today.”

Seungkwan looked at Seungcheol, who started squirming under his gaze. “Speaking of which, you said you wouldn’t lock yourself in your studio again.”

“’m sowwy, Mama,” Seungcheol whimpered.

“Mama?” Jeonghan asked, snapping his head over to Seungkwan.

The caregiver smiled. “We can explain more on the way over to the Mochi center. It looks like all four of you need some love and care.”

The walk to the center was thankfully short, especially seeing how Joshua and Jeonghan had baby headspaces. The littles were practically clinging to the two caregivers. And while Jihoon had no problem with this, Seungcheol did have a pout on his face seeing how Seungkwan was his mama. When the group of six arrived, Jeonghan and Joshua were greeted by an air-conditioned lobby painted with pastel blues and yellows, as well as whites. A small mural of cartoon-styled animals decorated a wall by the front desk. A young woman sat behind it, picking at her nails as she waited for someone to approach.

“Hey, Jamie!” Vernon greeted.

The woman, Jamie, perked up, a smile crossing her features. “Hey, man! Hey, Seungkwan!” Her smile and demeanor softened when she caught sight of the littles. “Hello there, little ones. I recognize Seungcheol and Jihoon, but who are you two new cuties?”

“That’s Jeonghan, and that’s Joshua, but you hafta call them Hannie and Shua,” Jihoon claimed.

“Ah, thank you, Jihoonie, you’re such a good helper for me!” Jamie praised. Jihoon smiled at the praise while the woman started typing away on her computer. She looked up and smiled at the two new littles. “And how old are you cuties?” Jeonghan giggled while Joshua hid his face in the crook of Vernon’s neck. “I’m guessing babyspace.”

“That’s what we were going with,” Seungkwan admitted.

Seungcheol let out a whine, tugging on his caregiver’s sleeve. “Mama, Cheolie wanna get comfy.”

Seungkwan gave the little a stern look, softening when his baby whimpered. “Just a few more minutes, baby. We have to get Hannie a caregiver to look after him, and Puppy needs to get here for Jihoon.”

“Speaking of which, Mingyu is on his way down,” Jamie reported, glancing down at her phone. She turned her focus back to the computer before her. “As for Jeonghan…” She took a look at the little, who giggled and waved at her. She cracked a smile. “I think Chan might be a good fit for him.” Her smile grew when she saw Joshua start poking at Vernon’s cheeks, earning a silly face with each poke. “Vernon, you think you can handle the cutie in your arms?”

Vernon perked up, being pulled from the game that Joshua had started before his smile reemerged. “Yeah, I should be alright with this little guy.”

“I heard that a certain munchkin is here!” Mingyu cheered, scooping Jihoon into his arms.

Jihoon pouted. “I’m not a munchkin, Puppy! I’mma big boy!”

The taller man snickered. “Of course, Jihoon, how could Puppy forget?”

Chan rounded the corner, a small frown on his face. “Jamie, you said there was a new little here?” The caregiver’s eyes locked onto Jeonghan, who had taken to sitting on the floor by Seungkwan’s feet. His frown was quickly replaced by a smile as he approached the boy. “Hello there, I’m Channie.”

“Hannie’s baby,” Seungcheol stated, holding onto Seungkwan like a koala.

Chan nodded, turning his focus back to Jeonghan. “Well, Hannie, do you want me to carry you?” The little giggled and held his arms out. “There we go then.” He hoisted Jeonghan into his arms with a bit of struggle, settling the giggling little onto his hip. “Now, let’s go get you comfortable.”

Seungkwan pressed a kiss on Seungcheol’s forehead. “Come on, Cheolie, Mama got you a cute little plushie.” The little’s eyes brightened as he let himself be led to one of the many changing rooms, Chan and Jeonghan right behind them.

As Mingyu carried Jihoon off, the small boy gave his caregiver big puppy dog eyes. “Puppy, can I have chocolate today?”

“After lunch, Hoonie,” Mingyu responded. The little pouted, but he thankfully didn’t whine.

This left Vernon in the lobby with Joshua. The poor little was starting to whine and fuss, and Vernon was attempting to calm him down. “It’s okay, little guy. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Trying speaking to him in English,” Jamie suggested. When the younger caregiver gave her a confused look, Jamie chuckled. “He’s from the US.”

Vernon nodded and gave his focus back to Joshua. “ _It’s okay, Shua. Vernon is here. You’re safe here._ ” The little slowly started to calm down, relaxing his head against the man’s chest. Vernon snickered. “ _Let’s get you out of these big boy clothes, Shua._ "


	2. Simple Solutions for Hannie Problems (SVT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big props to the amazing FandomingChild, who I swear is amazing! Go and check out their fics, you will not regret it! Back on track, big props to them for giving me the main ideas behind this chapter, as well as a couple more coming up! Hope y'all enjoy, and seriously, go check out their fics! If you're reading this when it's coming out, then you have the time lol!

Jeonghan let out a small whine as his long hair fell into his face for the third time that day. Chan glanced up at his (currently big) hyung. “Everything alright, hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m just annoyed with my hair,” Jeonghan grumbled. He pushed the small section that had fallen in his face back behind his ear. “I don’t want to cut it, but it’s annoying like this.”

Chan cocked an eyebrow. “Can’t you pull it back into a ponytail?”

The elder shrugged. “I’ve never liked how my hair looks in a ponytail.” He shot the younger a playful glare. “And don’t even suggest I do a bun.”

“I was going to say space buns, but okay,” Chan retorted. The two glared at each other before snickering. Chan glanced back down at his notebook and continued transcribing his notes from earlier. “Do you brush your hair back when you do the ponytail or no?”

“I do, I just don’t like how it looks,” Jeonghan argued. He groaned as his hair fell in his face once again. He shut his book and slammed it down on the table.

Chan glanced up at his hyung, cocking an eyebrow. “Hyung, are you alright? You only get this frustrated when…” He gently shut his notebook and set his pen down before giving his focus to Jeonghan. “Are you feeling little, Hannie?”

Jeonghan sniffled as he shook his head. “Hannie – I mean, I can’t slip right now. I have class in an hour.”

“You know your professor will give you a chance to redo any assignments you miss,” Chan argued. “And if she doesn’t, we can report her since you need to slip.” Jeonghan whimpered, a pout forming. Chan snickered. “Is that my little baby Hannie I’m seeing?”

Jeonghan giggled. “’m no’ baby, Channie.” He held up three fingers. “’m two!”

Chan nodded, a smile forming. “Ah, so my little baby Hannie?” Jeonghan giggled again, sticking a finger in his mouth. Chan reached over to Jeonghan’s backpack and fished it out after digging around for a few seconds. He gently removed the finger from his little’s mouth before replacing it with the paci. “Now, does Hannie want to go to the Mochi building so he can get comfy?” Jeonghan nodded, a bright smile breaking out across his face.

By the time the duo had made their way to the building that housed the Mochi program, Jeonghan had started to tear up at his hair blowing around and getting in his face via the wind. Chan was carrying his baby as they entered the main lobby, greeted by Jamie. The student and receptionist had one of her littles, a boy named Jae, curled up in her lap as Chan approached the desk.

The young woman smiled as the two approached. “Hey, Chan. Hi, Hannie!” Jeonghan whined, hiding his face in the crook of his caregiver’s neck.

Chan snickered. “Hey, noona, forgive Hannie. He’s just being a shy baby today.”

“You’re fine, man,” Jamie reassured. She pressed a kiss on Jae’s forehead. “My little chickee here still gets shy around new people.”

"Is his twin around?" Chan asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Younghyun's in class right now, but my little fox will be here as soon as he can." She reached forward and pressed the button to let Chan through to the changing rooms and playroom. “My shift ends in a few minutes, so we’ll see you back there, Chan.”

“See you, noona,” Chan chirped, walking through the glass doors with Hannie secure in his arms.

The two arrived in a changing room, and Chan was quick to set Jeonghan down on the changing table before putting their bags down on a nearby chair. He sighed. “I’ll put those in a locker later.”

“Channie, Hannie wanna pway!” Jeonghan whined, lightly kicking his feet.

Chan chuckled. “You have to be patient, baby.” He knelt down to remove his little’s sneakers. “Channie has to get you all comfy.” With a bit of work, he got Jeonghan’s big boy clothes off the squirmy little and got him to lie down. “Now, does Hannie want a diaper or a pull-up?” Jeonghan hummed before holding up one finger. “Diaper?” Jeonghan nodded, hiding his face in his hands.

As he got a diaper onto the little, Chan glanced over at the closet. “What would my Hannie like to wear?” He taped up the diaper before cuddling his little’s small tummy. “What does my Hannie want to wear, hm?”

“Hannie wanna wea’ bwue!” Jeonghan cheered. He giggled as Chan helped him to sit back up. “An’ Hannie wan’ snuggwes Channie.”

“We can snuggle as soon as Channie finishes getting you dressed,” Chan reminded, the gentlest of smiles on his face. He stepped over to the closet and gently pulled open the door. He started combing through the clothes until settling on a baby blue onesie and a navy jumperskirt. He also grabbed a pair of white knee socks, knowing that Jeonghan would definitely want to crawl around. After Jeonghan's first visit to the program, he and Chan had sat down to discuss what he liked, disliked, and was comfortable with. During that conversation, Chan learned that Jeonghan liked wearing skirts and dresses when he was little. 

Once the little was all dressed up and comfy, that left one final thing: Jeonghan’s hair. Chan was contemplating the idea, uncertain of what to do when he heard a knock at the door. “It’s open.”

Chuu, a caregiver and one of the workers in the daycare, poked her head into the room, a small smile on her face. “Hello, Channie, just checking around to make certain everything’s alright.”

Chan snickered. “Everything’s fine, Chuu. Just figuring out what to do with Hannie’s hair.”

“Ponytail, plain and simple,” Chuu suggested, stepping into the room. She shut the door behind her before skipping over to the changing table. Jeonghan whined, moving to hide his face in a stuffed animal on the table. Chuu frowned. “Oh, don’t be sad, little guy. I’m Chuu!” She reached into one of the pockets of the apron she was wearing before pulling out a heart-shaped lollipop. “And I’ve got something sweet for you!”

Jeonghan poked his head up before gasping. He stared at Chan with wide, sparkling eyes. “Hannie has wowi, Channie, p’ease?”

Chan snickered. “After we figure out how to keep your hair out of your cute little face.” He glanced over at Chuu. “Hannie doesn’t like ponytails. He hates buns.”

Chuu giggled, her eyes running over the little’s face and hair before gasping. “You could give him pigtails!”

“That…is a good idea,” Chan confessed. He hoisted the little off the changing table and moved him over to the rocking chair. “Can you keep him distracted while I make the pigtails?”

“Of course!” Chuu skipped over to the rocking chair and knelt in front of the little. “Hey, Hannie, want to play a game?”

“Hannie wanna p’ay!” Jeonghan squealed, smiling brightly behind his pacifier.

Chuu put her hands up, blocking her face from Jeonghan’s view. She gasped, a fake shocked expression on her face. Chan couldn’t help but snicker as he parted his little’s hair for the pigtails. “Where’s Hannie? I can’t see him!”

Jeonghan giggled. “’m hewe, Chuu! Hannie hewe!”

“Oh no! I can’t even hear him!” Chuu teased. She then parted her hands and gasped. A smile appeared on her face. “There he is!” She started tickling the little’s tummy. “There’s Hannie!” Jeonghan giggled loudly, squirming around just a bit.

Due to the squirminess that the game caused, there was some difficulty getting Jeonghan’s hair pulled into two neat pigtails, but Chan managed to do it, holding the hair back with blue scrunchies. Chuu smiled. “Aw, Hannie, you look so cute!”

“T’ank ‘ou, Chuu,” Jeonghan gurgled. He tilted his head up to look at his caregiver. “Wowi now?”

Chan snickered, leaning down and pecking the little’s forehead. “You can have the lollipop, baby.” He walked around and hoisted the little out of the chair. “Now, to the playroom!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chan sprinted into the Mochi building with a frantic look on his face. He had been in the middle of his human development class when his phone buzzed. He had received a text from Jeongin, who was on his shift at the receptionist's desk. One quick glance down at the text, though, and Chan had been packing up his stuff and running out the door.

The caregiver rushed over to the desk. “Jeongin, what’s wrong with Hannie? Is he hurt? Did he have a drop?”

“Hyung, please calm down,” Jeongin urged. “If you’re upset and frantic, then it could upset Hannie even more.” Chan opened his mouth to argue, but he didn’t. He knew that Jeongin was right. He started to take deep breaths, making certain to unclench the hand wrapped around his backpack strap. Jeongin nodded, a smile appearing on his face. “Okay, that’s better.”

“Can you please tell me what happened?” Chan pleaded. “Your text just said that he was crying and begging for me. Some context would be nice.”

Jeongin nodded, his expression turning sheepish. “Well, Hannie came in about fifteen minutes ago and started to slip, but he stopped when he learned you weren’t here.” He sighed. “Then Chrissie came out to join me for a few minutes, which caused him to drop. But then when Chrissie tried to play with him, Hannie just started crying. Chuu came out and tried to calm him down, but that didn’t work, and so…yeah…” Jeongin perked up a bit. “I can take him to you if you want, hyung.”

“Please,” Chan replied, a frown forming on his face. The younger man pressed the button to open the glass doors before walking out from behind the front desk and motioning for Chan to follow.

The moment they entered the main hallway, Chan could hear loud sobs emanating from the aptly named “cool-down room.” In essence, the room for littles that were fussy, upset, or just not feeling too well to play with the other littles. They differed from the naptime rooms as they were supposed to be soundproof. Clearly, though, Chan’s little Hannie was louder than the architects and interior designers were anticipating.

Jeongin quickly rushed him down the hallway to the cool-down room Jeonghan’s cries were coming from and opened the door for Chan. The caregiver was greeted by the sight of his precious little Hannie curled up in a ball on the small bed in the room with a frantic Chuu and a distressed (and still very much regressed) Chris trying to calm him down.

Jeonghan glanced up at the door as it opened, and he gasped, holding his arms out for his caregiver. “Channie!” The caregiver was in the room and cuddling his baby without another word. Thankfully, Chuu seemed to have managed to wrangle Hannie into a diaper, socks, and a cute baby pink onesie with a little skirt attached to it. His hair was still hanging in his face, though, but Chan could deal with that in a moment.

“What’s the matter, Hannie?” Chan cooed. “Why’s my baby so upset?”

“Hannie wan’…Hannie wan’ Dada,” Jeonghan whimpered, causing Chan’s heart to skip several beats. Chuu let out a small squeal while Jeongin just snickered, having come into the room to cuddle his own little.

“But Hannie, Chuu and Chrissie were here,” Chan argued. “You know Chuu.”

“No know ‘im,” Jeonghan retorted, motioning over at Jeongin and Chris.

Chan cooed, tickling his little under his chin. “My little baby is so shy, isn’t he?” Jeonghan whined and tried to hide his face in the crook of Chan’s neck. However, Chan quickly moved the little onto his back and blew a raspberry on the boy’s tummy. The little let out a loud peal of giggles. Chris giggled in turn, which made Jeonghan tense up.

Chan couldn’t help but frown. He knew that his little boy was shy, but not this shy. Then again, Jeonghan only ever played with Cheolie, Shua, and Hoonie. On occasion, he would play with other littles, but that was very rare and usually ended with him crying into Chan’s shoulder.

“Hannie, do you want to say hi to Chris now?” Chan inquired, his voice soft. Jeonghan shrugged, but the pout forming behind his pacifier was giving a clear answer. “Baby, I think you should. Chrissie is really nice.”

Jeonghan whimpered. “But…Dada hewe.”

Chan held back a sigh, knowing what he’d have to do. “Dada’s here now, but he might not be next time.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as if Chan just told him Santa Claus wasn’t real. “If you have a little friend, he could help you make other friends. That way, you’ll have a whole bunch of friends next time you’re little and Dada’s not here.”

Jeonghan let out another whimper before nodding. “Wanna say hi.” Chan smiled down at his little and pressed a kiss on his forehead before helping the little off the bed and onto the floor. Jeonghan started to crawl over to Jeongin and Chris before pausing and glancing back at Chan expectantly. “Dada!”

Chan playfully rolled his eyes. “My spoiled little angel.” He sat down in the seat next to Jeongin’s and smiled down at Chris, who had hidden his face in his caregiver’s lap while Jeongin played with his hair.

Chris peeked up from his hiding place to smile up at Chan. “Hi!”

Chan couldn’t help but snicker at the brief but adorable greeting. “Hi, Chrissie, you doing okay?” Chris nodded. Chan smiled down at the little, feeling Jeonghan’s hands cling onto his pant leg as he joined his side. “Chrissie, I think Jeonghan wants to say hi to you now.”

Chris gasped, and he turned to face his fellow little. “Hi, ‘m Chwissie, and this my dada!” Jeonghan whined and buried his face in Chan’s jeans. Chris’s eyes widened. “’m sowwy! Chwissie too woud?” Jeonghan nodded, which earned a small nod and pout from the other little.

“I swear, this is so adorable,” Chuu commented. Chan and Jeongin nodded in agreement, not wanting to break up this adorable moment.

Chris reached out and started to gently pat Jeonghan’s back. “Dada does this when Chwissie sad.” Jeonghan initially tensed up before immediately relaxing, much to Chan’s relief. When Jeonghan poked his head out from his hiding spot again, Chris held out a small brown plush cat. “Wan’ it?”

“Chwissie give Hannie?” Jeonghan asked, looking quite surprised.

Chris nodded, his fluffy brown hair falling in his face. “Chwissie have mowe at home.” Slowly but surely, Jeonghan grabbed hold of the plush cat and brought it to his chest to cuddle.

“That’s really nice of you, Chrissie,” Chan praised.

Before he could even prompt the little, Jeonghan brought Chris into a hug. “T’ank ‘ou, Chwissie! Hanne wike it!”

Chris giggled, reciprocating the hug as the caregivers all cooed at the adorableness. Eventually, Chris pulled back from the hug with a bright smile on his face. “Wanna say hi ta Chwissie’s fwiends?”

Jeonghan was silent for a moment before nodding. He then perked up. “Dada has’ta do piggy tays!”

“Of course, how could Dada forget to give Hannie pigtails?” Chan cooed. “Then you can go make so many new friends!” Jeonghan giggled and nodded, and Chan felt his heart swell. His little angel could be a rather easy little deal with…when he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	3. Medical Operations Caregiver-Helper Inc's Puppy and Kitty (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While pet regressors are not as common as caregivers and littles, they do still exist. Most are often cared for by caregivers given how similar they can be to littles. Their needs are slightly different, but not so different that caregivers can't look after them. The Mochi Program caters to the needs of these individuals, including Minho Lee and Seungmin Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...pet regression...This is my first time ever writing it, and I'm wholeheartedly aware I didn't show the playtime too much in this chapter. So, if there are any pet regressors reading this, what do you think?
> 
> Also, once again, massive credit to fandomingchild for the concept of petre Minho! Go check out their stuff!

Minho was bouncing his leg as his class finished up. He was getting anxious, and he definitely wouldn’t deny it. He just needed to get through the last few minutes and then he could go to the Mochi Center. Glancing over at Seungmin could show that the younger was in a similar state. The boy was starting to scratch behind his ear, a tell-tale sign that he needed to slip into pup-mode.

Just when Minho was about to get up, grab his friend, and leave the class then and there, the class finished. Minho rushed to get everything gathered into his bookbag, and he rushed over to Seungmin. “Minnie, let’s go. Mochi Center.” Seungmin nodded, and the two rushed off to the Mochi Center.

Jamie’s eyes brightened when she saw the two enter. “Hey guys, how are you two doing?”

“We, uh…we hafta,” Minho muttered, already starting to slip.

“Slipping, Jamie,” Seungmin clarified.

Jamie nodded, giving the two boys a kind smile. She clicked around on the computer before smiling. “Alright, lucky for both of you Jisung and Jeongin are in, along with Chrissie and Jinnie.”

“Chwissie ‘n Jinnie!” Minho squealed. A small noise came from the back of his throat that sounded sort of like a purr.

The door leading to the changing room and play area opened up, and Jisung and Jeongin, alongside their littles, stepped out into the main area.

“Chwissie! Dada!” Seungmin cheered, scampering over to the duo. His pressed sloppy kisses against their cheeks.

“Hey, Minnie, how’s my puppy?” Jeongin greeted. Chris wrapped the pet regressor in a tight hug, and Seungmin gave a small lick on his cheek.

“Ewie!” Chris whined as a grimace appeared on his face. When Seungmin whimpered, Chris gasped and pressed a kiss on the younger’s cheek. “No be sad, Minnie! Is otay!”

Meanwhile, Jisung, with Hyunjin clinging onto his t-shirt, gently approached Minho. “Hey, kitten, you doing okay?” Jisung inquired. Minho was silent for a moment before shaking his head. “Aw, poor little kitty, you just need Papa to take care of you, huh?”

“P’ease,” Minho whispered.

Hyunjin giggled and reached out to scratch Minho behind the ears. “Minnie’s a cute kitty!” Minho pushed his head into the little’s hand as Hyunjin moved his hand to pet the kitten regressor’s hair.

Two quick changes into comfy clothes and clip-on ears for the two pet regressors later, and Seungmin and Minho were brought into the playroom. Seungmin bounded into the room on hands and knees, earning delighted squeals from the other littles in the room. Minho, however, sat himself down in his usual corner and started batting a ball of yarn kept there.

Hyunjin plopped down beside Minho, his stuffed unicorn held tightly in his arms. “Minnie, cuddles.” Minho glanced back at Hyunjin for a moment. He bit down on the ball of yarn before crawling over to the little and flopping onto his side. Minho placed his head in Hyunjin’s lap and then turned his focus back to his yawn.

Seungmin, on the other hand, was playing fetch with a couple of the littles. “Min-Min!” Chris shouted, getting the pup regressor’s attention. Chris held the rubber ball in his hand before rolling it over to Seungmin. Letting out a small bark, the boy used his mouth to pick up the ball before rushing over to Chris.

While this was happening, Jisung and Jeongin were watching from the sidelines with the other caregivers. “You two are so lucky,” Chuu whined. “You both have cute babies and cute pet babies.”

The two caregivers watched as their respective littles enjoyed their time with the pet regressors, smiles on both their faces. They were not about to argue with Chuu.


	4. Always Keep the Baby Tiger and Owl Together (SVT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from soonwooist:
> 
> are you taking requests for this one too like the Baby Hyungs? If so, I have an idea you’re free to use! (Or not, its cool!) just some more introduction to the seventeen boys, which I know can be a bit of a whirlwind (also got this idea from realizing hyung line has one more member than maknae line)  
> Soonyoung and Wonwoo who Wonwoo has been hesitant to go to the Mochi center even though he wants to and Soonyoung flat out refuses because he’s stubborn and doesn’t want to interrupt his classes and soon the stress builds up for the both of them that they slip and are founded by one of the caregivers who takes them over to the center with a bit of prompting/bribing. When they arrive, a caregiver that’s assigned (I guess would be the word? Either Minghao or Seokmin) to one of them and tries to separate them to get them comfortable. Little Soonie doesn’t like that idea and throws a tantrum, and the caregiver assures him that he can stay with Wonwoo, it’s okay, and then has two littles who are attached at the hip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write, and it brought a smile onto my face to include one of my G-Idle girls!!! I hope you all enjoy!

“I’m not going there,” Soonyoung grumbled. From the crossed arms and pout on his face, Wonwoo could swear that his best friend was incredibly close to slipping. However, he was forcing himself to stay big. The reason Soonyoung was acting all pouty was because Wonwoo had suggested going to the Mochi Center.

Wonwoo let out the smallest of whines. “Why not, Soonie? We haven’t slipped in forever.”

“Just a few days ago, you rushed right past the Center’s main receptionist and nearly ducked into a bush,” Soonyoung reminded. Wonwoo blushed at the memory, still worried he had offended the sweet junior.

“I just…I was shy and panicked,” Wonwoo argued, a frown forming on his face. “Besides, we still have to slip, Soonie.”

Soonyoung flashed his friend a glare, causing Wonwoo to whimper. The older softened his expression. “I’m sorry, Wonu. It’s just…I can’t afford to slip right now. My dance classes are starting to pick up, and I’ve got midterms coming up soon. I’ve finally managed to figure out how to balance everything this semester.”

Wonwoo let out a small whine “But Soonyoung –"

“I’m not going to the Mochi Center!” Soonyoung interjected. He huffed before turning his focus back to his textbook. “Can we please drop it, Wonu?” Albeit very hesitantly, Wonwoo agreed, not wanting things to escalate beyond this.

It only took two days for things to escalate, though. Wonwoo has just finished his last midterm while Soonyoung was in the middle of one. The younger of the two sat outside Soonyoung’s classroom, a frown painted on his face. He hadn’t slipped in so long, and he could feel his headspace creeping upon him.

“Mmm, Soonie better hurry or I’m going to the Mochi Center without him,” Wonwoo grumbled, a whine in his voice. He started to fidget where he sat. He perked up when he heard the door slam open.

Soonyoung rushed out of the room right over to his friend. “Soonie, are you alright?” Wonwoo questioned. “Did you finish your midterm?”

Wonwoo’s questions stopped the second he saw Soonyoung’s heartbroken face. “He took it,” the older whimpered. Wonwoo did not respond, giving his friend a confused look. “The professor took the midterm right off my desk!”

“What? Why would do that?” Wonwoo pressed.

Soonyoung shrugged. “This girl had a really cute tiger charm on her bag, and I guess it looked like I was cheating.” He let out a loud groan. “I couldn’t even see her paper! She was across the aisle from me!” The boy started to tear up, sniffling as he did. “It’s not fair. I studied super hard for that midterm.”

“I know, Soonie,” Wonwoo reassured, his own voice wavering. He hated hearing his friend so upset.

“That teacher’s a buttface!” Soonyoung shouted. “I wasn’t cheating! ‘m a good boy!” Tears streamed down the little’s face as he crashed into his headspace. He started to sob openly and loudly, and Wonwoo felt tears start to spill onto his cheeks.

While Soonyoung’s (rightfully earned) meltdown had commenced, the two littles had missed the same young woman Soonyoung had been talking about slipping out of the classroom. The young woman, Yuqi, rushed over to Wonwoo and Soonyoung as soon as she heard them start crying.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, little ones,” Yuqi stated, panting just a bit from her sudden sprint.

Soonyoung peeked up from his hands before gasping. “Tiger lady!”

Yuqi gave Soonyoung a kind smile. “That’s right little guy. My name is Yuqi, and you’re Soonyoung, right?” Soonyoung nodded before pouting. The caregiver cocked an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Soonyoung?”

“The buttface teacher thought I was cheating on you,” Soonyoung whined.

“I don’t think that’s a very nice thing to say about him,” Yuqi reprimanded before leaning in and whispering, “even if it is true.” Soonyoung giggled, and a hint of a smile appeared. “If it helps, I know a couple people that can make him let you retake the midterm.”

“Really?!” Soonyoung shouted. When Wonwoo let out a loud whine, still teary-eyed, Soonyoung snapped his attention right over to his friend. “’m sorry, Wonu. Don’t cry.”

Wonwoo whimpered. “Soonie sad, though.”

“Soonie’s not sad now,” Soonyoung argued. “Miss Yuqi says she can make the butt – the meanie let me take the test again.”

Wonwoo wiped at his eyes before looking up at Yuqi. “Weally? Hewp Soonie?”

Yuqi nodded. “I will be, Wonu. Now, I think you two need to unwind for a bit. How about we go to the Mochi Center?”

Soonyoung let out a loud whine. “I don’t wanna, Miss Yuqi.”

“Why not, Soonyoung?” the caregiver inquired. “If we go there, then you and Wonu can get all comfy and get some yummy food and play with some other littles.” When she saw that Wonwoo was warming up to the idea at least, she kept going. “Plus, we can get you both a cute plushie.” That seemed to do the trick as both littles shared a look before nodding.

Yuqi led them both to the building she had grown accustomed to, and Jeongin was sitting behind the desk. “Morning, Jeongin.”

The younger caregiver perked up, having had his nose buried in a textbook when Yuqi arrived. “Oh, morning, Noona!” A smile crossed his face as he saw the two littles trailing behind the woman before him. “Hey there, little ones! I’m Jeongin, but you are free to call me Innie. Your names?”

Soonyoung stepped forward, his energy exceeding the receptionist’s. “I’m Soonyoung, and I’m a tiger!” He let out a small “rawr,” earning giggles and claps from the two caregivers present in the lobby. Soonyoung excitedly pointed back at Wonwoo. “’n that’s my best friend Wonwoo, but he likes being called Wonu!”

“That’s very good to know,” Jeongin replied. He glanced down at his computer and started to type away. “Now, do you little cuties want a certain caregiver?”

“Soonie wan’ Miss Yuqi!” Soonyoung announced, pulling the young woman into a tight hug. “Miss Yuqi’s a tiger too!” While Soonyoung had quite a few inches on Yuqi, it was still an adorable sight to behold.

Jeongin let out a loud laugh before turning his focus to Wonwoo. “What about you, Wonu? Would you like someone special? I’m sure Miss Yuqi would be alright having both of you as her littles.”

Wonwoo glanced over at his friend and his newly claimed caregiver before shaking his head. Jeongin gave a small nod before looking back at the computer, a stoic look appearing on his face as he combed over all of the available caregivers.

After a few seconds of silence, the kind smile reappeared on his face. “I have a good choice for you, Wonu. His name is Junhui.” Wonwoo nodded furiously before Jeongin could say anymore, wanting so desperately to fully slip.

Within minutes, the caregiver in question was running into the lobby, a bright smile. The energy and bubbliness coming from him felt more fitting for a little, but he was, indeed, a caregiver.

Jun approached the trio and gave Wonwoo a bright smile. “Hello there, little owl. I’m Junhui, but you’re free to call me Jun, Junnie, or anything else your smart brain can come up with.” Wonwoo gave the caregiver a shy smile and waved. Jun let out a gasp. “I figured you would be cute, but I didn’t think you’d be this cute!”

“Wonu’s super cute!” Soonyoung interjected, smiling at the new caregiver.

“Well, he will be super cute once we get him into some comfy clothes,” Jun responded. He stepped closer, seeming to calm down a bit. “Is it alright if I pick you up, Wonu?” The little hesitated for a moment, seeming to be uncertain himself. However, as soon as he gave a small nod, Jun had Wonwoo secure in his arms. “Well, little owl, let’s get going.”

A whine left Soonyoung, getting everyone’s attention. “Where are you taking him?”

Jun blinked, confused for a moment, before realizing what Soonyoung was asking. “I’m just taking Wonu back to one of the changing rooms.”

“I wanna go too,” Soonyoung stated as his pout somehow deepened.

Yuqi started to run a hand up and down Soonyoung’s back. “We’re about to go back there too, Soonie.”

Soonyoung shook his head, hair flying into his face. “No, Miss Yuqi, I wanna go with Wonu too.” However, when he looked back at Jun and Wonwoo, they were approaching the glass door. The older little started to sniffle and tear up again. “Want to go with Wonu!”

Wonwoo started squirming around in Jun’s arms. “Soonie! Wan’ Soonie!”

The caregivers all let out a small awe. Yuqi and Jun shared a look before smiling. Jun motioned for the young woman and Soonyoung to join them. Yuqi gently guided Soonyoung over to the glass door so that he could stand right next to Wonwoo.

“Soonie!” Wonwoo cheered, putting a hand on Soonyoung’s cheek.

Soonyoung giggled and reached up to pat Wonwoo’s head. “Wonu!” The two littles were led back to the changing room that Jun and Yuqi were pretty certain they would get very used to being in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	5. Worst Case Scenario: He's a Neutral (SKZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a caregiver. Chris is a little. Neither knows about the other, and they have somehow been dating for a year like this. Jeongin is just amused at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept came from fandomingchild; they are amazing and I will protect them all the way from the South lol! Also, anytime you see dialogue in italics, that means the characters are speaking in English. Now, I hope you all enjoy this slice of adorableness! Also...neurodivergent Chris is a concept I love and prepare for more of that in the future!

Chris let out a sigh of relief as he finished his assignment. He shut his laptop and leaned back in his seat. This earned the attention of his roommate, best friend, and boyfriend all-in-one Felix Lee, who glanced up from his sketchpad. “ _You done, Chris?_ ”

The older smiled. “ _I just turned in my last assignment for the week._ ”

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “ _Are you certain? It’s only Wednesday._ ”

“ _I’m certain!_ ” Chris cheered, spinning his chair around to face his boyfriend. He was starting to bounce in his seat and flap his hands, which caused Felix to smile. “ _I’ve been working really hard, and it’s finally paid off! I have the rest of the week off! No homework, quizzes, tests, projects –_ ”

“ _I’m really happy for you, Chris,_ ” Felix interrupted, a soft smile on his face. He slid off his bed and walked over to the desk before crouching down to meet Chris’s gaze. The simple act made Chris’s headspace creep upon him, but he was able to ignore it. Felix started to run his fingers through Chris’s hair, which made it a little bit harder to ignore his headspace. “ _You’ve been working so hard, Chrissie. I’m so proud of you._ ”

Chris preened under the attention, earning a chuckle from Felix. “ _Thank you, Lix._ ” As the moment of softness kept going, though, the older found it more and more difficult to hold off his headspace. He had to call Jeongin and soon. Glancing down at his phone as a message came through from Changbin, Chris saw the time. “ _Lix, it’s almost time for your art class._ ”

Felix’s eyes flickered away from Chris to his boyfriend’s phone. They widened as Felix shouted, “ _Shit!_ ”

“ _Watch your language,_ ” Chris reprimanded, a goofy smile on his face. Felix playfully rolled his eyes in response as he rushed around the room to get everything he needed.

Felix pressed a chaste kiss against Chris’s forehead. “ _I’ll be back in three hours._ ”

“ _See you then,_ ” Chris chirped. He waved at the younger as he sprinted out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once a few seconds had passed, Chris grabbed his phone and pressed on Jeongin’s contact.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jeongin couldn’t help but frown as Chris pulled out of his headspace, having received a text from Felix about his class ending early. “That’s not healthy, Hyung.”

“It’s what I have to do, Innie,” Chris argued. He unsnapped the buttons on his onesie before tugging it off. “I love Felix, and I don’t know how he feels about littles.”

“He clearly likes them considering how often he’s helped out at the Mochi Center,” Jeongin retorted. "And you've been with him for a year. He should know about your classification and vice versa."

“I don't want to fuck things up, Innie,” Chris countered. He started to fold up the onesie. "I have lost one too many people because of my classification, among other things." He glanced down at the diaper strapped around his waist before sighing. “Please tell me I didn’t use it.”

“I brought a plastic bag to carry it regardless,” Jeongin stated. He reached into the diaper bag he carried around and held it out. “Go get changed, Hyung.”

Chris grabbed it before flashing the youngest of his and Felix’s friend group a smile. “Thank you, Innie!”

As the older rushed into the bathroom, Jeongin huffed. “You realize that worst-case scenario: Felix hyung is a neutral.” Chris had already shut the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Felix frowned. For the past month or so, every time that he had left for his Wednesday art class, he would come across Jeongin as he walked towards his dorm room. Then there were the days when Chris would leave their dorm room and be gone for two to three hours. What confused Felix, though, was how tense yet relaxed Chris seemed to be whenever he got back. Felix knew that Chris would never cheat on him, but it still made the younger Aussie confused beyond belief.

It was a Friday. Felix had one class, but it lasted for three hours. Chris, on the other hand, had the day completely free, and he had been dead asleep when Felix had left for his class. So imagine Felix’s shock when he saw Chris going towards the Mochi Center. The younger Aussie cocked an eyebrow as he started to follow his boyfriend. Why didn’t Chris just tell him that he was volunteering at the Mochi Center? In all fairness to Felix, for all his volunteer hours, he had never officially claimed a little as his. He had never known how Chris felt about littles, so he held off. But seeing Chris going towards the Center, Felix could finally have that conversation with his boyfriend!

Felix stepped through the double doors and approached the front desk. “Hey, Jae, not feeling little today?”

Jae perked up before smiling. “Hey, Felix!” The flip leaned forward, a smile on his face. “I’m digging the skirt, man! Is that the one Jamie helped you pick out?”

“It is actually,” Felix replied, the smile on his face growing. The lavender skirt fluttered around his mid-thighs rather nicely, and it always made Felix happy when he got to wear it.

“So, what brings you here today?” Jae inquired. “Here to just do some volunteer work?” As soon as Felix gave a small nod, Jae pressed the button to open up the glass door. Felix was through the doors without another thought.

In the past whenever Felix had volunteered, he would go to one of the playrooms straight away. However, today, he had a mission in mind. Felix wanted to find his boyfriend and surprise him. The young Aussie weaved in and out of the hallways, peeking into the playrooms to try and find Chris. However, it wasn’t until he was on his way to the nursery that he heard it.

Felix heard a giggle that he had become very well-accustomed to. The artist was quiet as he waited to hear another giggle. The caregiver hummed before walking in the direction that he heard the giggles coming from. Once he was right in front of the door of a changing room, he waited. He heard some muffled talking followed by another giggle from Chris. A bright smile overtook Felix’s face. Chris was talking to little. He had to be!

Without thinking, Felix pushed open the door. “Hey, Chris, I didn’t know you volunteered…” The energy that Felix had before entering quickly dissipated upon fully seeing what was happening. Chris, Felix’s boyfriend, was on the changing table and wearing an oversized pastel blue sweater, a diaper, and fuzzy white over-the-knee socks. Jeongin stood right above him, holding the wolf plushie Felix had grown accustomed to seeing on his boyfriend’s bed.

Felix stared at the duo with wide eyes. “I…uh…I’m sorry.”

“How did you find us?” Jeongin questioned.

“I…I heard Chris giggling,” Felix responded, still very much in shock. Jeongin was in a similar state, clearly searching for some way to explain this to Felix.

Chris, on the other hand, was starting to tear up. “Lix, I…I’m sow-sorry!”

Felix seemed to snap out of his trance a bit with this, turning his focus to his boyfriend. “Chris, I…Jesus, I don’t even know what to say.” Chris tensed up, and tears actually started to run down his face. “But I definitely know how I feel.”

“And how’s that, Hyung?” Jeongin inquired as he wrapped Chris in a hug.

“I’m happy,” Felix stated. He stepped towards the changing table, a bright smile. “Seeing Chrissie all cute like this makes me really happy!”

Jeongin cracked a grin. “Did you hear that, Chrissie?” Despite everything he had just heard, Chris was tearing up. A sob left his lips, getting both Felix’s and Jeongin’s attention.

Felix rushed right over to the changing table and joined Jeongin’s side. “Chrissie, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“’m happy,” Chris sobbed. “I’m really happy!” He threw himself into Felix’s arms. “I didn’t know you were a caregiver!”

“I could’ve sworn I said it before, but I’m glad that you’re so happy, baby,” Felix cooed. He started running a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. “My sweet baby boyfriend.”

Chris giggled, starting to slip into his headspace, which earned a smile from Jeongin. “Are you feeling tiny, Chrissie?”

Chris nodded. “Yes, Dada, Chwissie tiny!” Felix let out an awe, pressing a kiss against the older Aussie’s forehead. Chris giggled. “Chwissie wike dat, Mummy!”

Felix’s eyes widened, looking up at Jeongin. “Is…Did he just…”

“He’s been waiting for months for this moment,” Jeongin admitted. He smiled at his fellow caregiver. “Do you think you’ll be okay with sharing?”

“Oh, don’t say it like that, Innie,” Felix ordered, a playful but stern tone in his voice. “We’re both taking care of Chris because he chose for both of us.” He gave Chris another squeeze before smiling back at Jeongin. “Plus, it gives me a chance to get closer to you.” Felix turned his focus back to Chris as the little started fussing just as Jeongin's cheeks turned red.


	6. They'll Be Back Soon (Pentagon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from catfacekathryn:
> 
> TRULY WE DO!!! Uhm, I thought maybe like, one of them being sad yanan couldn't really participate in the humph! promotions, or maybe wooseok being upset that he couldn't do much in Dr. Bebe because his back got hurt. Or!! If you don't like writing more real world stuff, then like them missing yanan while he's on vacation with his family or wooseok getting hurt somehow, maybe while they're out on a playground (merry go rounds? Seems dangerous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this request actually came from my other story "Baby Hyungs," but that story is taking me a while to get to, so I decided to bring it over here to the Mochi Program. I will probably do this for certain requests, so I hope that's alright. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter even though it's short!

Wooseok let out a small sigh as he stepped into his empty dorm room. He was still getting used to being alone in his room. He knew it was only going to be a little while, but he still didn’t like it. You see, Wooseok shared a dorm room with his boyfriends (as well as caregiver and headspace brother respectively) Jinho and Yanan. However, as of two days ago, the two men were going to be out of town for a week. Yanan had been invited to join his family on a trip to Italy while Jinho was going on a one-week retreat with the university’s GSA.

This left the little all alone for a week, though. He lazily set his backpack down on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. He had finished his homework for the day in-between his classes. He glanced over at his plushie, a fluffy white bear named Na-Na. A pout formed on his face. “I can’t slip, Na-Na.”

The bear stared back at him, not verbally responding as Wooseok thought of the bear’s reply in his head.

The little’s pout deepened just a bit. “Because Ap – I mean – Because Jinho’s not here to look after me.” He flopped onto his back and glared at the ceiling. “Plus, Yanan’s not here anyway so it wouldn’t be as fun.”

The sulking little was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He sighed as he turned onto his side and looked at the door. “It’s open!”

The door was pushed open, and two of Wooseok’s friends stepped into the room. Hui flopped down beside the little, a smile on his face, while Hyunggu shut the door. “Hey, Wooseok, how’s our favorite tall baby doing?” Hui greeted.

Wooseok shifted around on his bed. “I’m not a baby,” he grumbled, his pout still rather prominent on his face.

The couple shared a concerned look before turning their attention back to Wooseok. “We know that, Seokie,” Hyunggu argued. “It’s just our pet name for you.”

“It makes me feel little,” Wooseok complained. “And I don’t want to be.”

Hui started to run his fingers through the little’s hair. “Why not? Jinho hyung told us that you haven’t slipped in a while.”

“Hyung’s not here, and neither is Yanan.” The little flipped onto his back, his eyes appearing a bit glossy. “Besides, you guys aren’t caregivers.”

“But we’re a babysitter and a flip,” Hyunggu reminded with a smile. He plopped down on the other side of the little. “Now, will you please slip?” His cheery expression turned into a sadder, more sympathetic one. “You didn’t slip at all before Yanan hyung and Jinho hyung left, and that’s not healthy, Seokie.” The little started to cry as he flipped onto his stomach to hide his face.

Hui reached forward and started rubbing circles on Wooseok’s back. “Oh, Seokie, it’s okay, it’s okay,” the babysitter reassured.

“Wan’ Appa and Yan-Yan!” Wooseok sobbed.

“We know, baby,” Hyunggu muttered as he combed his fingers through the little’s hair. “They’ll be home by Saturday.”

Wooseok let out another gut-wrenching sob. “Too fa’!”

“Hey, you’ve got your hyungies to keep you company, Seokie,” Hui reminded, keeping a cheery tone to his voice.

The little sniffled, peeking up at his babysitters. “Whole week?”

“For the whole week, Seokie,” Hyunggu confirmed. “And maybe Gu can come out to play!” Wooseok nodded and finally pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Hui smiled. “Does Seokie want to get comfy?”

“Yes, Hui hyungie,” Wooseok murmured, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

“Well, first, you need your paci,” Hyunggu stated. He held up the little’s coveted frog pacifier and popped it into Wooseok’s mouth. The little let out a small giggle as his tears started to disappear. “There’s the happy baby!”

“Gu!” Wooseok gurgled. He extended his arms out toward the flip and started to make grabby hands.

“Aw, do you want your Gu hyungie to carry you?” Hyunggu lifted the little off the bed and started carrying him over to the bathroom. “Such a sweet boy!”

Hui let out a small chuckle as he watched the two interact. He always loved seeing his boyfriend interact with other littles regardless of the headspace Hyunggu was in. As the two disappeared into the bathroom, he slid off the bed and scampered after them.

_Five Days Later_

Today was the day that Jinho and Yanan would be arriving at the airport, and Wooseok was excited, to say the least. The little was bouncing in the backseat of Hui’s car as the babysitter drove the two of them and Hyunggu to the airport.

“Seokie, sweetie, are you ready to see your appa and Yan-Yan?” Hui inquired, glancing up at the rearview mirror to see the happy little.

Wooseok nodded and giggled before holding up his plushie and shouting, “Na-Na!”

“Is Na-Na excited too?” Hyunggu asked. When the little nodded again, his hair flew in front of his face. He tried to blow it out of his face, but the little’s pacifier stopped him. The two in the front laughed at the little’s adorable antics as they pulled into the parking lot by Jinho and Yanan’s terminal.

Hui turned on the hazard lights and put the car into park when they arrived. “Alright, Seokie, we’re here.” He glanced out the window, a smile appearing on his face. “And look who’s there.”

Wooseok looked out the window. His eyes widened and gasped, “Appa! Yan-Yan!” Sure enough, Jinho and a very much regressed Yanan were standing in front of the terminal with their bags.

Once their bags had been put into the trunk of the car, the two slid into the backseat, where Wooseok started making grabby hands at them. “Appa! Yan-Yan! Huggies!”

“Aw, my sweet little Wooseok,” Jinho cooed, pulling the little into a tight hug. “Did you miss us, baby?” Wooseok nodded and pout formed behind his pacifier.

“Miss Seokie too!” Yanan stated. He attempted to crawl over Jinho to hug his headspace brother, but the little was kept in his seat by his appa. “Appa! Wanna hug Seokie! P’ease?!”

Jinho chuckled while Wooseok smiled brightly at the antics already beginning. He was glad his family was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!
> 
> I also have a ko-fi account! So if you want to give a junior in college a disposable income, then check it out and donate a couple dollars: https://ko-fi.com/danishine178

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways! If y'all have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
